Sonic: The Evil Within
by StarryEyes880
Summary: Sonic and friends are called in to find a missing princess. They later find out that the princess has been in hiding because of what was to happen in her future. They don't truly know what they're getting into until they're in too far to get out...pls R
1. prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the other characters from the video games.

"Congratulations your majesty! It's a girl!" the royal nurse exclaimed. Queen Lillian smiled as her daughter was passed to her. The small kitten was wrapped in a blanket, sound asleep.

"Welcome to the world, my precious Kellie," she whispered. The purple cat was the queen of the land. She ruled with grace and with justice. Now she would have to be a mother as well as a queen. She couldn't take her eyes off of the pink kitten that would someday be queen. The doctors and nurses left the room so Lillian could have some time alone with her daughter. Lillian leaned back on her pillows and closed her eyes, listening to her daughter's soft breathing.

"Come see me once the baby is born," a voice echoed in her head. She sat up, remembering her visit from the kingdom's wizard, Shyamal. She would go to him that evening, when it was darker out.

That night, Lillian made her way through the city. She came upon a small hut and knocked on the door. "Who's there?" a low voice asked.

"It's me," she replied quietly. "You told me to see you." The door immediately swung open Lillian saw the shadow of the wizard in the doorway. The black bird stepped aside.

"Come in your highness," he said. Lillian walked past him and into his hut. It wasn't as frightening as she thought it would be. She sat herself down on a brown couch. Shyamal sat across from her. "I didn't think you would come."

"I try to listen to my people as much as I can. You told me to come here when my baby was born, and so I have."

"You have the child here with you?"

"Yes, I brought her along."

"Good. Foretelling her future will be easier with her here."

"Wait a minute, you just wanted me here to tell me my daughter's future?"

"That's not quite it your majesty. I've sensed something stirring. It started shortly after you announced that a princess was on the way. It's been growing since then. You need to know what lies in her future. I fear it may not be good."

"Alright. Go ahead." Shyamal stood up and walked behind the couch. Lillian didn't look over her shoulder to see what he was doing, but it sounded like he was going through cupboards looking for something. He walked back with a book and a bottle of what looked like sand in his hands. Without a word he put the book down and poured some of the sand into his now empty hand. He threw it into the fire. The flames suddenly burst into larger, green ones. He turned around and faced Lillian.

"I need something of the babe's," he said quietly. Lillian looked down at Kellie. She didn't know what Shyamal would need of hers. She stroked Kellie's head and gently pulled a hair off. She handed it over to Shyamal who then threw it into the fire. The flames became the same colour as Kellie's fur. Shyamal then opened his book and did some strange hand movements and muttered something in a language Lillian did not understand. "Come over here," he said. Lillian stood up and cautiously walked over to the fire. "You see that?" Shyamal pointed at what looked like a wilted flower. "What do you see right there?"

"A wilted flower," Lillian replied quietly.

"And what about over here?" Lillian looked at where the black bird's feather was pointing.

"It looks like a face, but not one I've ever seen."

"This man is the disturbance I've been feeling. See how he's looking at the wilted flower?" Lillian nodded. "That's a metaphor, you could say. He wants the flower to be your daughter."

"I don't understand."

"He wants your kingdom. The best way to do that is-"

"Say no more. I understand. Does this man have a name?"

"His name is Dr. Robotnik, or Dr. Eggman."

"And what can I do to stop him from harming my daughter? Is there anything I can do to keep her safe?" Lillian's tone was flat, but she was extremely afraid.

"You have to hide her. If someone else were to raise her, he wouldn't be the wiser."

"If it'll keep Kellie safe, I'll do it. Is there anyone in specific that I should hand her over to?"

"No. But there are some that you must not hand her over to, for it will be a grave mistake." Shyamal did a strange hand motion. "Any house that will be unsafe for her is marked with a blue 'X' on it. No one will see it but you."

"Thank you Shyamal." Lillian turned to leave.

"One more thing your highness. I suggest you give her to a house that is at least two houses away from marked ones. She will be safer that way."

"Will I ever see her again?"

"Once she is older and ready to take the throne. Or when the danger is passed. Whichever comes first."

"Thank you very much." Lillian rushed out of the small hut. She pulled her hood over her head and ran down the streets. She looked at each house she passed. Many more than she thought were marked with the blue 'X'. She finally found a house that was not next door to marked houses.

Lillian placed the basket with Kellie in it on the steps. The baby smiled up at her mother. "We'll be together again someday, Kellie," Lillian whispered. She knocked on the door and then walked down the road a little. She watched as the person living in the house opened the door. Lillian smiled. It was a rabbit. Lillian knew that rabbits were the gentlest of anyone in her kingdom.

The rabbit looked down at the baby with surprise. She leaned over and picked up the small pink kitten and smiled. "I don't know where you came from, but you'll stay with us," she said before walking inside.

"I promise," Lillian whispered before turning and running back to the castle.

There's the first chapter. I know the beginning is like Sonic Underground, but the story is not a varied version of it. So please don't send reviews saying that this is like Sonic Underground.


	2. kidnapped

"Who was there Janine?" a male voice called from the kitchen.

"I don't know who it was, but a baby was left on our porch," the rabbit replied. She walked into the kitchen, Kellie in her arms. Her husband's eyes met hers.

"What do you mean a baby was left on our porch?"

"Someone left this baby outside our door." Her husband stood up and moved the blanket that Kellie was wrapped in to get a better look.

"She's a cat. You know about cats Janine."

"But she's only a baby. She won't hurt anyone. And look at how clean she is. She's not one of those cats; she's from a loving family that wouldn't hurt anyone else."

"Janine, do you think it's a good idea to raise her? You're due to give birth any day now."

"That's why it's such a good idea, love. I'll be able to supply her with the milk she needs to grow and she'll be about the same age as the baby I'm about to give birth to."

"Alright, we'll raise her as well. She's cute anyway."

"You're the best, Kyle." Janine kissed her husband lightly on the cheek before walking to the nursery to put Kellie in bed. "I think I'll call you Adrea."

_13 years later_

Adrea and Zinnia ran around outside one bright summer day. The two thirteen-year-olds had never cared how different they looked, they were sisters and that was all that mattered. The brown rabbit and the pink cat were really close. "What's that over there?" Zinnia asked. Adrea looked over at where Zinnia was pointing. She couldn't make it out. It looked like a bird, but it was kind of distorted.

"I don't know. It looks like some kind of messed up bird," Adrea replied. "Let's go get a closer look."

"I don't know Adrea. It could be dangerous."

"Zinnia, it's a bird. It won't hurt us."

"I still don't know. I'm going to stay back here."

"Suit yourself." Adrea made her way closer to the bird. Once she was a few feet from the tree it was in, it swooped down and landed in front of her. "Hello there," she said. "Aren't you just a strange looking thing?" The bird tilted its head slightly. Adrea wondered what it was thinking.

What Adrea didn't know was that the bird was scanning her. Inside the bird's head was a computer with information about Adrea. The robot-bird knew who Adrea really was, Princess Kellie. "Is it doing anything weird Adrea?" Zinnia asked nervously.

"No, just being cute," Adrea replied. She stood up and walked back over to her sister. "It won't do anything Zinnia. Don't worry so much."

"I guess you're right. It just seems kind of out of the ordinary, you know? We don't usually see regular birds, let alone strange ones like that." The girls walked inside to get some fresh lemonade.

After a long day of playing outside, the girls finally went to bed. Zinnia and Adrea both lay in there beds, falling asleep. Adrea was almost asleep when she noticed a light shining outside. She crawled out of her bed and crept to the window and looked out. She saw what looked like a motorbike sidecar, but with 2 seats and propellers instead of wheels. "What could that be?" she wondered. She put on some pants and a jacket and then made her way downstairs. She looked outside the living room window to get a better look before heading outside. Nobody was in the 'sidecar' or around it.

Adrea was about to open the front door when she heard someone say, "where are you going Adrea?" She turned around to see Zinnia standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"There's something outside. I was going to go see what it is," Zinnia replied quietly.

"You can't go outside, not right now. It's past midnight."

"I know, but I need to know what it is that's out there."

"I don't know Adrea. The bird today turned out to be alright, but what if this doesn't turn out the same way? What if you ended up getting hurt?"

"You worry too much Zinnia. No one's out there, so nothing could happen. I'm going to check what it is." Adrea opened the front door and made her way out. Zinnia stood in the doorway.

"Be careful."

"I will." Adrea walked up to the 'sidecar' and looked at it. It was unlike anything she had ever seen.

"Adrea!" Zinnia suddenly called.

"What is it Zinnia?"

"I see you've taken interest in my mode of transportation," someone said. Adrea turned around to come face to face with a bald man. He had a brown mustache and wore a red coat and sunglasses.

"Who are you?" Adrea asked quietly.

"I am Eggman. And you are coming with me, Princess."

"What? I'm not a princess."

"Oh, you are. You just don't know it yet. Now, get in and we'll leave."

"I don't think so."

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to your sister, would you?" Eggman moved aside so Adrea could see a robot holding Zinnia. It was ready to harm her at a moment's notice.

"Okay, I'll go." Adrea climbed into the seat of the 'sidecar'. Eggman motioned to his robot, which then let Zinnia go and ran over to Eggman.

"You are not to mention this to anybody, understand? If you do, I'll have my robots come after you," Eggman said to Zinnia. She nodded and then closed the door. Eggman climbed into the 'sidecar' and sat down beside Adrea. It then lifted off the ground and they flew away into the darkness.

Zinnia ran upstairs and to her parents' room. "Mom, dad, wake up," Zinnia said. Janine opened her eyes and looked at Zinnia.

"Zinnia, what's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"It's Adrea. Someone came and kidnapped her."

"What?" Janine practically leaped out of her bed and ran to the girls' room to find Adrea's bed empty. "Who took her?"

"He said his name was Eggman."

"Eggman… I've heard that name before." It suddenly hit Janine. "I'll be back in a minute." Janine ran up to her storage room to find the letter she had received 12 years ago.


	3. explanations

Janine walked back downstairs with the letter in her hand. "What is that mom?" Zinnia asked curiously.

"It's a letter I received 12 years ago," Janine replied.

"And why's this letter so important now?" Janine was looking through the letter.

"Because it mentions Eggman in it."

"Why do you have a letter mentioning Eggman? None of our friends or family has ever heard of him."

"I think it's time you knew everything. I'm going to let you read this, but before you do, I need to tell you something very important."

"What is it mom?"

"Your sister's adopted." 

"What do you mean? Why would you adopt her when I was about to be born?"

"Well, we didn't exactly adopt her. She was left on our front step 13 years ago and we took her in. Your father wasn't sure, with you due in a couple days, but I knew we'd manage fine. And we did. Now, go ahead and read the letter." Janine handed the letter to Zinnia, who sat down on the living room couch and started reading.

_Dearest Janine,_

_Exactly a year ago, I left my daughter in front of your door. Now that a year has past, I think it's safe for me to tell you why and who I am. I left her there because I was told of a certain man who wanted her gone. He wishes to take over the kingdom and to do that; my daughter's life would have to be taken. His name is Eggman. Watch out for him, for if he finds out where my precious daughter is, he will surely come after her. He is bald with a brown mustache. Do not let him hurt her, or all will be lost. I will come for my daughter when it is safe to do so. Please do not show this letter to anyone, for I do not want this information in the wrong hands. _

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Lillian_

"So, Adrea's really the princess?"

"Yes, she is. I didn't think that Eggman would ever find her. I don't know how he did. I have never made reference to her being the princess and I never found out what the Queen had named her."

"What if… no, it couldn't be that."

"It couldn't be what Zinnia?"

"It's just, there was a strange bird earlier. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I didn't want to go near it, but Adrea walked up to it. It's probably nothing, but… wait a second." Zinnia thought about what had happened when Adrea had been kidnapped. The bird had been sitting on Eggman's shoulder. She hadn't noticed it before because of the robot holding onto her. But as she thought about it, the clearer it became. The bird had been sitting on Eggman's shoulder, she was sure of it. "The bird that we saw earlier was on Eggman's shoulder. That's why he knew who Adrea is. The bird somehow figured it out."

"I have to go to the Queen tomorrow. In the meantime, back to bed with you." Zinnia went to bed, but had a hard time falling asleep. She wondered if anything bad was going to happen to Adrea. She hoped nothing would, but one could never tell.

Zinnia woke up the next morning to find her mother eating breakfast. "I want to go with you to see the Queen mom," she said.

"No Zinnia. I want you to stay here."

"But mom, you weren't there. I could tell the Queen exactly what happened. And I want to meet her anyway. I want to know what Adrea's mother is really like."

"Well, alright." Janine and Zinnia left soon after that. They walked to the palace Lillian lived in and walked to the front gate.

"What business do you have here?" the gate guard asked.

"I am here to speak to her majesty about her daughter," Janine replied.

"What's your name?"

"I am Janine. She left her daughter at my home 13 years ago."

"Alright, go on in." The guard opened the gate and Janine and Zinnia walked through it and up to the palace doors. They walked inside and were met by a maid.

"Is there something I can do for you ladies?" she asked.

"We're here to see the Queen with news regarding her daughter."

"I'm afraid I'll need some proof that you're the one her daughter was left with."

"My name is Janine and she left her daughter at my home 13 years ago. One year after that, she sent me a letter explaining everything."

"That's enough proof. I'll take you to her throne." Janine and Zinnia followed the maid through the glittering hallways to the Queen's throne room. "Wait here a moment, I'll go announce you to the Queen." The maid walked through the door. "Your majesty, Miss Janine is here to see you about your daughter."

"Send her in," Lillian replied. The maid walked back out and the returned with Janine and Zinnia behind her. Then she left the throne room. "Come forward, there's no need to be shy." The 2 made there way towards Lillian's throne. She stepped down off of it. "What news do you have of my daughter? Surely you haven't brought her to me, for I told you I would come for her."

"No, your highness," Janine replied. "I did not bring her. But I do bring bad news regarding your daughter."

"What sort of bad news?"

"Eggman found her, your majesty. He took her."

"What?" Lillian stood up, enraged. "I trusted you to keep her safe!"

"Your majesty, it wasn't my mother's fault. If it's anybody's fault, it's my own," Zinnia said.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom was asleep when Eggman took Adrea. He arrived and Adrea noticed his transportation outside. I followed her and tried to talk her into staying inside, but she wouldn't listen. I, being the chicken that I am, stayed in. He took her by surprise. She wouldn't have gone with him, but one of his robots had me. Adrea's such a sweetheart. She would never let anything happen to her loved ones, so she went with him."

"It's not your fault Zinnia," Janine said in a comforting tone. Lillian had calmed down a bit and was sitting again.

"I apologize for that little outburst," she said. Janine nodded, showing she accepted the apology. "Now, there is only 1 I trust will find my daughter. I'll have my servant send for him at once." Lillian pressed a button on her throne and a servant walked into the throne room moments later.

"What can I do for you, your majesty?" the servant asked.

"I need you to go and find Sonic the Hedgehog. Tell him that there's an emergency and I need him here immediately."

"Certainly ma'am." The servant ran off to find Sonic.


	4. Sonic's new adventure

**Author's Note:** This story is 13 years later for Sonic and friends as well. When Kellie was born, Sonic and friends were probably off looking for chaos emeralds… again (lol)

-

Amy sat on the couch in the living room, reading. Hartwin and Etelvina, her two-year-old kids, were sleeping on the floor in front of her. Amy stood up when someone knocked on the door. "Hello," she greeted cheerfully. "How can I help you?"

"Is Sonic in?" the visitor asked. He seemed to be in a rush.

"No, I'm afraid he isn't. He's at work right now. I could take a message for him though."

"Let him know that there's an emergency and the Queen needs to see him. She's requested he be there immediately."

"I'll let him know right now."

"Thank you." The visitor turned and left. Amy closed the door and walked into the kitchen. She picked up the phone and dialed Sonic's work number.

"Hello, how can I be of service today?" Sonic's secretary answered.

"This is Amy. I need to speak to my husband, Sonic, right now."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Mr. Sonic's in a very important meeting at the moment."

"I think the Queen's business is a bit more important than a meeting that Sonic's in. Please get him on the phone."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

Sonic's secretary stood up and walked to the room Sonic's meeting was in. She tapped on the door and opened it quietly. Sonic looked up to see her standing at the door. "Sorry to interrupt Mr. Sonic, but your wife's on line 2."

"Tell her to call back later. She knows I can't come to the phone while I'm at work," Sonic replied.

"But, Mr. Sonic, she says it has something to do with the Queen."

"Oh." Sonic turned to the businessmen at the meeting. "Excuse me gentlemen. I'll be back in a minute." Sonic walked over to his office and picked up the phone, pushing the button labeled 'line 2' as he did. "Amy, this had better be important. I'm in the middle of a meeting."

"Sorry love, but one of the Queen's servants was over here. He said the Queen needs to see you immediately. He said she says it's an emergency," Amy explained.

"I'll leave for the palace as soon as my meeting's over."

"I don't think the Queen's willing to wait until then Sonic. You know how she is. We used to work for her."

"Alright. I'll postpone my meeting."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too honey." Sonic hung up the phone and walked back to the meeting room. "Gentlemen." All the businessmen looked up at Sonic standing in the doorway. "I'm afraid I will have to postpone the meeting." The businessmen all chatted amongst themselves, obviously upset. "Understand this; this is the Queen's business, not mine or my wife's. The Queen says it's imperative that I go to the palace immediately." The businessmen understood and nodded at Sonic. Sonic turned and walked out of the office building.

Sonic ran straight to the palace, not stopping for anyone or anything. When he arrived at the palace, he stopped to catch his breath. "Phew, haven't ran that fast in a while," he said before walking inside. One of the Queen's servants led him to her throne room. Sonic noticed he wasn't the only one in the Queen's throne room. Aside from the Queen, there were 2 rabbits. Sonic walked up to the Queen's throne and dropped to one knee. "What can I do for her majesty?"

"Sonic, I need you to find my daughter for me," Lillian replied. Sonic stood back up. "Dr. Eggman has taken her."

"I'm sorry to let you down your highness, but I haven't done any of this in about 10 years. I haven't even seen my friends since our last adventure together."

"I can have my servants find your friends. I'll have them find whoever you need to help you find my daughter."

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I can't. I'm not what I used to be, and even if I was, I have a family now." Sonic bowed before turning and walking towards to the door.

Sonic was reaching for the door when he heard someone say, "Please, Mr. Sonic." Sonic turned around. The smaller of the 2 rabbits was standing closer to him than the larger one. Her eyes were wet with the tears she was holding back. "Adrea might not really be my sister, but she's the only one I've got. She means the world to me. And you know Eggman better than anybody else. You've challenged him so many times. Please…" The tears started to slide down her cheeks.

Sonic sighed and walked up to the brown rabbit. "What's your name?"

"I'm Zinnia." Zinnia looked down shyly. She had only heard tales of Sonic. This was unlike anything she had ever experienced. But her head was also down because she felt ashamed to feel excited with Adrea missing.

"You really care about the princess don't you?" Zinnia nodded. Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder. "I guess I could face Eggman once more in my lifetime." Zinnia looked up at Sonic.

"You really mean it?" Sonic nodded. Zinnia wiped away her tears and smiled brightly. "Thank you so much Sonic." Sonic walked back over to the Queen's throne.

"I'll do it."

"Thank you. Now, who do you need found to help you?" Sonic listed his friends he needed help from. Lillian nodded as he said each name. Then she called in a servant and repeated the names to him. The servant ran off to find Sonic's friends. "You may leave now. I will send for you when your friends arrive."

"Thank you." Sonic turned and walked out of the throne room. Once he was outside, he started to run. He ran all the way home. Amy saw the blue streak coming towards the house and rushed outside. Sonic stopped in front of her.

"What was that all about Sonic?" she exclaimed.

"I need to get used to running again. I'm off to fight Eggman again."

"But it's been 10 years."

"I know. But it's for the Queen. Eggman has her daughter and apparently I'm the only one who can do it."

"I hope you know I can't go with you."

"I know, the kids."

"Yes, the kids. I'll stay here and take care of them. I don't know if I want you going on another adventure, Sonic. Eggman's probably gotten more powerful over the last 10 years."

"Which is why the Queen's finding everyone else to accompany me," Sonic said.

"Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone."

"Alright, you can go. It's not like I'd be able to stop you anyway. You're still just as stubborn as 10 years ago." Sonic and Amy chuckled. Sonic walked inside to find anything he might need on his adventure.


	5. Reunited

One of the Queen's servants was at Sonic's door the following morning. Sonic said goodbye to his wife and kids. "Be careful Sonic," Amy said before he started running towards the palace. Sonic walked into the Queen's throne room to see all his old friends standing around the Queen.

"Hello Sonic," Lillian greeted. Sonic's friends all turned around. They all looked slightly different. Cream and Tails definitely looked 13 years older. Knuckles and Rouge stood hand-in-hand. Sonic noticed they hadn't changed a lot. Shadow stood off to the side a bit, completely unchanged. Sonic nodded to the Queen in response to her greeting. Lillian stepped down off her throne. "I'll leave you all to catch up a bit before I give you your mission. I have a couple things to take care of." Lillian walked out of the throne room, leaving the others in an awkward silence.

Tails was the first to speak. "Hey Sonic, how've you been?" he asked somewhat shyly.

"Not too bad," Sonic replied. "How about yourself?"

"I've been pretty good."

"Where's Amy?" Rouge asked.

"She's at home taking care of the twins. She would be here if they were older," Sonic said.

"You guys have kids? What are their names?"

"Hartwin and Etelvina."

"How'd you come up with such interesting names?"

"Hartwin means brave friend and Etelvina means noble friend. Amy and I were thinking of everyone when we named them." Rouge smiled. "How're you doing Knuckles?"

"Pretty good," Knuckles replied. "It's funny, lately I've been wondering what it would be like to go on another adventure, and here we are."

"Yeah. Are you still protecting the master emerald on Angel Island?"

"Nope. I passed that over to another echidna I found. She seemed pretty willing to do the job. And she's younger, so she'll be able to do it for a long while. No, I decided to live down here with Rouge."

"So you guys are married?"

"Just figured that out?" Rouge asked teasingly.

"What about you and Cream, Tails? Are you two married?"

"Mr. Sonic, surely you haven't forgotten that I was only 9 during our last adventure, 10 years ago. I couldn't possibly be married to Tails yet. Though I would very much like to," Cream said quietly.

"Of course, my bad Cream. How're you doing Shadow?"

"Sonic, he hasn't said a word since he got here," Tails said. "I don't know what's up with him. He just stands over there and doesn't say anything." Lillian walked back in.

"Have you had enough time to catch up?" she asked. Sonic nodded. Lillian took her seat back up on her throne. "Alright then, you all know you're here to help me find my daughter. The reason I called specifically on you is you all have fought against him more than anyone and therefore know him better than anyone else I know of. Now, I'm not going to tell you what to do, for I trust you're all smart enough to do that on your own. I just ask that you find my daughter before it's too late for her."

Sonic turned around as he heard the doors behind him opening. He saw Zinnia standing in the doorway. "Sonic, I'm glad I caught you," she said.

"What's this all about?" Lillian asked. Zinnia walked up to Sonic.

"Sonic, I- I want to help you find Adrea."

"I don't think that's a good idea Zinnia," Sonic said. "It'll be extremely dangerous. It's probably the most dangerous fight against Eggman we've ever had or ever will have."

"I know that, but, I feel like I have to. It's my fault she was even taken by Eggman and I want to, no, I need to help her."

"I don't want to put you in a dangerous situation Zinnia. I would take you if it wasn't as dangerous."

"Sonic's right," Tails said. "If it were 13 years ago, or even 10 years ago, I don't think we'd be able to do it."

"But it's not 13 or 10 years ago," Zinnia cried. Her eyes were welling up with tears. "It's now and I want to help."

"Listen, I was 17 13 years ago, and I don't think I would even take this mission then," Rouge added. "And you're how old?" 

"I'm 13. But I know I can help you guys. I have to help Adrea."

"I want to let you, but your mother would be furious," Sonic said. "I know. If my kids went on a mission like this at 13 years old, my wife would kill whoever let them."

"My mom's not like that. Please, let me go with you."

"Sonic, we have to go if we're going to get to the princess before it's too late," Knuckles said. Sonic nodded and they all walked towards the throne room door. They walked by Zinnia. Sonic stopped beside her.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't let you," he said before continuing on. Cream stopped by Zinnia after everyone else had left the throne room.

"Listen Zinnia, I'm 19 and I'm scared out of my wits. And not just for me, I'm scared for everyone going. This isn't the mission for you," she said in a soft tone.

"But you don't understand. You weren't there when he took her. If I hadn't let her outside, she wouldn't be gone. Or even if I hadn't been a chicken and gone out with her."

"Zinnia, if you had gone outside with her, Eggman probably would have hurt you gravely, or even have killed you. He doesn't care about anyone but himself and will do whatever he has to to get what he wants."

"I know. But I'm not afraid of that. I'm afraid of what's going to happen to Adrea. I need to help her, I just have to. It's my fault; it's all my fault…"

"Zinnia, it wasn't your fault. Eggman was determined to get her."

"Cream, you coming?" Tails called down the hallway.

"I have to go."

"Please, let me go with you," Zinnia said quietly. "I have to. And I won't stop asking until one of you says yes."

"I don't know. It'll be really, really dangerous."

"I know, but I don't care how dangerous it'll be. I need to do this for Adrea." 

"Well, alright. But you have to stick close and do as Mr. Sonic tells you."

"Thank you so much!" Cream and Zinnia ran to catch up with the others. When they caught up, Sonic turned around to see Zinnia walking with them.

"What, are we escorting her home now?" he asked.

"No, she's coming along," Cream replied. "She's determined. She's almost got the same determination as Eggman."

"Alright, she can come along I guess. You're willing to risk your life?"

"I am," Zinnia replied.

"Alright, where can we go to make a plan?"

"We can go to our place," Rouge said. Sonic nodded and they all walked over to Knuckles and Rouge's house to sit down and make a plan.


	6. near escape

Adrea woke up on a cold, hard floor. "My head…" she groaned. She sat up to find herself in a large cage. She tried to remember what had happened.

-Flashback-

Adrea sat beside Eggman in his transportation device. They were flying over the city. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Eggman replied. Adrea sighed and looked down at the city. She then looked back at Eggman.

"Why did you take me? I'm no princess."

"That's what you think Kellie. But you are a princess, you just don't know it."

"My name's Adrea."

"When you were born, you were named Kellie, so that is what I will address you as. And you will respond to Kellie as well."

"Even if I was the princess, what do you want with me?"

-End of Flashback-

Adrea struggled to remember more, but found she couldn't. "Why can't I remember anything?"

"Glad to see you're awake," someone said. Adrea looked around the room, but couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" She hugged her knees close to her body, afraid of who might be in the room.

"Are you alright?" another voice asked. This one was much deeper than the previous.

"She looks really scared guys," another, higher pitched, voice said. "Maybe we should let her see us."

"And if there are robots in here Charmy? What then?" the first voice asked.

"Jeez, Espio, it's not like we're whispering. They'd know we're here anyway. I'm going to let her see me." Adrea saw a bee fly out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Charmy," the bee said, smiling. "What's your name?"

"I don't really know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, all my life, my name's been Adrea. But now Eggman kidnaps me and calls me Kellie. I don't know which my actual name is. Who else is in here?"

"My partners, Vector and Espio. They're being chickens though, and won't come out." Adrea gasped quietly as she saw a crocodile walk up behind Charmy. Charmy spun around, alarmed by Adrea's gasp. He smiled and turned back around. "That's Vector. Don't worry, he may be big, but he's not going to hurt you."

"Not unless you attack me first," Vector added jokingly. Adrea didn't smile.

"Vector, this in no time for making jokes," the last voice said. Adrea spun around, for the voice had come from right behind her. But no one was there.

"Well, this isn't exactly the best time for you to be speaking while invisible," Charmy said. Adrea watched as a purple chameleon appeared just outside of her cage.

"So, why are you 3 here?" Adrea asked.

"We were called in by Eggman to do another job for him," Vector replied.

"We got here and he told us our mission was to kidnap a young cat by the name of Kellie," Charmy said. "We didn't know any Kellie and we didn't want to kidnap anyone."

"When we refused, he threw us in here and locked us in," Espio concluded. "He hasn't let us out in a couple days now."

"Has he at least given you guys food and water?" Adrea asked.

"Just water," Charmy replied sadly. "I think he was going to try and starve us into doing what he wanted, but then he brought you here. I don't know what he's got planned for us now."

"How about a couple of spies?" someone suggested. Vector, Espio, and Charmy all turned around to see one of Eggman's robots standing in the doorway to the room.

"Depends on who we'd be spying on," Espio said.

"Dr. Eggman refused to give me that information. He just told me to bring the 3 of you to him," the robot replied. Espio nodded.

"Vector and I will come, but Charmy stays in here."

"What?" Charmy and Vector exclaimed.

"That will suit the Dr, I think," the robot said. The robot walked out.

"Vector, follow him. I'll be out in a second," Espio said. Vector walked out of the room. Espio turned to Charmy. "Notice how the robot's already on its way down the hallway?" Charmy nodded. "That means there's no one here to close the door. Get her out of that cage and then get out of here. Vector and I will find a way out later on."

"Alright Espio. You're a genius by the way." Espio smiled as he walked out of the room. Charmy turned to Adrea. "Now, how do I get you out of here?" Charmy fiddled around with the lock on the cage and eventually somehow got it off. He opened the door to the cage and Adrea climbed out.

"Thanks Charmy," she said.

"It was nothing. Now let's get out of here." Charmy took off and started flying. Adrea followed behind him. They ran through the hallways of Eggman's base.

"There's the door out," Adrea whispered when she saw it. Charmy looked at the door.

"Alright, let's go." They started for the door, but 2 robots stepped in front of them.

"Stop where you are," one said.

"Run!" Charmy flew frantically in the other direction and Adrea sprinted the same way. Charmy was panting extremely hard.

"Are you alright Charmy?" Adrea asked.

"It's the lack of food," Charmy replied. "It's weakened me. Keep going." They kept going until Charmy stopped flying and fell to the ground.

"Charmy!" Adrea stopped and dropped to her knees beside Charmy, who was unconscious. The robots caught up to them. One pulled Adrea up and the other scooped Charmy up in its arms. Adrea was then led to a room with a large chair in the middle. Eggman was sitting on the chair and Espio and Vector were standing on either side of him. The robot holding Charmy approached Eggman first.

"Here's the last one, Dr. He tried to escape," the robot said.

"Hand him to the crocodile. I'll deal with him later." The robot passed Charmy to Vector, who held him surprisingly gently for his size. Then the robot holding Adrea's arm moved forward. "So, you and the bee decided to escape?"

"The bee's name is Charmy, Eggman," Adrea said.

"Do you 2 decided to try and escape. Well, there are consequences for such an offense. I'll keep that in mind when I'm dealing with you later. In the meantime, I want you to meet a couple people." Adrea watched 3 others walk up from behind Eggman's chair. There was a jet black hedgehog with blood red eyes, a dark brown bat with yellow eyes, and a black fox that had emerald green eyes. "I want you 3 to state you name and status so our guest can get to know you."

"Angra Mainyu," the hedgehog said. "I'm the leader of our group of 3 and get my orders from Eggman himself."

"I'm Vivian," the bat said. "I take orders from Angra and am the treasure hunter of our group."

"I'm not even sure why I'm here," the fox said timidly. Eggman pushed a button and her eyes turned from emerald green to blood red like Angra's. "The name's Letitia Addison, but you call me Venom. I get my orders from Angra or Vivian and I do whatever there is to do." Eggman nodded.

"Now, Venom, why don't you take the princess here back to her room," Eggman said. Venom nodded and then walked up to Adrea. She grabbed Adrea's arm and led her out of the room. Adrea then noticed something odd about Venom, her arms and legs were robotic.

"What happened to your arms and legs?" Adrea asked.

"I don't know exactly. I can't remember. All I know is Eggman helped me by making these robotic ones and now I'm forever in his debt," Venom replied.

"Don't you find it kind of odd that someone like Eggman would help you?" Venom pushed Adrea back into her cage and locked the door on it.

"That's enough questions for now. Good day princess." Venom's eyes flickered green for a moment before she turned and walked away.

"What's up with her eyes? I've never seen anything like it…"


	7. the plans

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehogs or any other characters from the games.

--

"Are you sure that this plan will work Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked nervously.

"I'm not positive," Sonic replied. "But this plan leaves room for if he has others working for him. It should work."

"And what if it doesn't?" Knuckles said.

"Then we escape, like we always do," Tails replied.

"I'm not sure we will be able to escape this time. It's been 10 years. Eggman's had a lot of time to make more powerful weapons and to think this plan over," Rouge said.

"We'll make it. We always do," Sonic said.

"Alright, well, if we're going to put this plan into action, we have to leave now," Tails said. They all nodded.

"Wait a second, where's Shadow?" Cream asked. They all looked around.

"He was here just a minute ago."

"Well, Shadow's changed since 10 years ago. We all have," Knuckles said. "Maybe he's not ready for another adventure."

"But he was here when we were talking about our plan," Rouge said.

"Oh well. He'll find us later," Sonic said. "Let's get going. The princess doesn't have a lot of time." They all left Knuckles house and started down the road to Tails' house.

"So, let me go over this once more," Tails said. "Cream and I will take the Tornado to the mountains to look for any sign of Eggman's robots or base, Knuckles and Rouge are going to Angel Island to see if Eggman's gone after the master emerald, and Zinnia and you're going to search down here?"

"That's the plan for now," Sonic replied.

"And how does that plan leave room for Eggman's minions?"

"Because that's just us looking for Eggman. After we've all finished, we're meeting back up at Angel Island to talk about our next move."

"Right. That makes sense."

"So that's their plan," Shadow concluded.

"You've done well Shadow. My master will be pleased," the cloaked figure talking to Shadow said. "Now, you keep spying on them and giving me the information. My master will be sure to keep an eye out for trouble for them."

"They'll be grateful to hear that Venom."

"Shadow, my master says they must not know. They will not trust you if they find out you're spying on them, even for good."

"Right. Who is your master anyway?"

"That, my friend, is information I can not give you."

"Okay. We'll meet back here in a couple of days. I should have more information by then. Maybe even Eggman's whereabouts."

"Alright." Shadow turned and started walking away.

"Wait." Shadow stopped and turned back around. "What's going on here? Why are we up here exactly?"

"Venom, I've been giving you information so your master can help us defeat Eggman."

"Who's my master? And why are you calling me Venom? Is this some kind of cruel joke?"

"I should ask you the same thing. What's up with you?"

"What do you mean what's up with me? I suddenly find myself up here with you, I have no idea why, you call me Venom for no reason, and you're asking what's up with me?"

"Venom, get back on track!" the all too familiar voice suddenly exclaimed, but only Venom could hear him. Venom fell to her knees and covered her ears, trying to resist being taken control of again."

"Venom, what's happening?" Shadow asked, alarmed. Venom soon stood up. If Shadow could have seen under her hood, he would have noticed her eyes changed color.

"Sorry Shadow. I don't know what came over me. I'll see you in a couple days. Oh, before you go, my master told me to give you these." Venom handed Shadow what looked like 6 pills. "He says that these will help you all defeat Eggman. Put them in something they'll eat or drink. But don't let them know it's there. My master knows Sonic and Sonic's not to partial to his help. See you in a couple days." Venom turned and walked off without another word. Shadow walked away, slightly confused. He looked at the pills in his hand.

"What could these possibly be for?" he wondered. Shadow pondered them. "Oh well, I might as well take mine now." Shadow popped one of the pills into his mouth and swallowed it. The pill had no taste and dissolved quickly. "They'll already be on there way, if not at, Tails' house." Shadow took off at lightning speed to get to Tails' house before the others left.

"I'll get the Tornado and then we can all head out," Tails said. He opened his garage door.

"It's about time you guys got here," someone said. No one could see anyone else besides them.

"Who's there?" Zinnia asked.

"It's just me." Shadow stepped out of the darkness of Tails' room for the Tornado.

"Oh, it's Shadow," Sonic said. "Where have you been?"

"That's my business. Since we're leaving, I thought we should eat. Here, take these." Shadow passed everyone a sandwich. Hidden inside each was one of the pills Venom had given him. Shadow ate a sandwich too, so there wouldn't be any questions. Shadow found that he felt strange about giving them the pills. Like something wasn't quite right. Shadow ignored the feeling. "Venom's master's helping us," he thought to himself.

The friends finished their sandwiches and were soon off looking for Eggman. None of them knew what was in store for them. No one knew the dangers that lied ahead, and no one but Shadow knew about the pills. Even though Shadow knew, he did not know what terrible things the pills would bring upon the friends.


End file.
